moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
08: A Nuke Too Far
A Nuke Too Far is the eighth mission of Modern Combat: Sandstorm. In this level, Warrens attempts to find any presence of a nuclear weapon in a port. Characters * Warrens (Playable) * Dozer * Jones * Fox * Ben Plot Lieutenant Warrens has been sent in to infiltrate the Port in order to find evidence of a nuclear weapon in Abu Bahaa's possession. However, Chief may end up finding more than he bargained for... Walkthrough This time it's a night mission. The player starts this mission with an M40A3 and an MP5. Take cover behind the first woodpile on the left and start sniping the guards. Move closer if need be. As the player moves down the first long lot, more enemies will pour out of a garage ahead. After all enemies are gone, check inside for a Weapons Crate containing a M249. Swap weapons or ignore it and continue. After the small archway leading into the next area, two enemies are chatting beside another Weapons Crate containing an AK-47 and a MP5. Again, make any swaps and continue around the corner. After a few turns, the player will encounter a small building. Go through this building, proceed around the corner and kill the enemies in the trailer ahead. Go inside the trailer to find two boxes of grenades. Grab them and continue. Around a few more corners is the first of two warehouses to check. Enter the warehouse and kill the enemies inside. Beware the enemy with a RPG-7 on the opposing wall. Check the containers with the Geiger counter and carry on. Outside the warehouse is a small group of enemies. Another Weapons Crate nearby contains a MN106 and a Benelli M4. Make any desired swaps and move on. The next area is a bit chaotic. Enemies can get the drop on the player by jumping down from inside upper shipping containers.`After a few twists and turns, the path is firmly blocked by a container. Use the nearby controls and get the crane to move the container out of the way. Move through the next bit of containers until you see a turret and kill zone. Mount it and take down the waves of enemies that will rush the player. Enter the final warehouse and meet up with the squad to complete the mission. Equipment Trivia * In reality, Tritium, the radioactive material detected by the player's military, is not really a good indicator of weather or not a nuclear weapon is nearby, as it can most commonly be found in gun sights and watches, as it glows in the dark. * The name of this level's Achievement is a reference to the 1979 film Apocalypse Now. * This is the only mission aside from the vehicular missions in the game where the player doesn't use the MN106 as starter weapon. Gallery Nuke1.PNG|Shipping containers Nuke2.PNG|The crane. Nuke3.PNG|The crane lifting the container. Nuke4.PNG|The last warehouse. Nuke5.PNG|The starting area. Nuke6.PNG|A building at the Port. Nuke7.PNG|Scanning a container. Nuke8.PNG|The first warehouse. Nuke9.PNG|Ditto. Achievements * Charlie Don't Surf: Complete Mission 8 using only the sniper gun. See also Category:Modern Combat: Sandstorm Missions Category:Missions